


Worth The Wait

by mangogrease (SadButRadMira)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Yeah i didnt edit this, damn sorry if this is sad, i guess this is a little bit of a character study?, i wrote this in like an hour have mercy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadButRadMira/pseuds/mangogrease
Summary: Time was strange. It was a catalyst for awful events but every once in a while it carried rewards. Asterius just had to wait a bit.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Worth The Wait

One might say that Asterius was born with a gift. Of course, they'd have to be dead to know this because such a gift came in the form of a curse.

A curse of patience.

Waiting can be torture and yet that's all he seemed to do. He waited for his next meal to come to him lest he put himself in needless danger. He waited to be accepted by people who would never accept him. He waited for the fighting to finally end, for the peaceful silence and rewards that came after winning. And eventually, he patiently awaited his last breath knowing full well his life would never come to a natural close.

Even in death he was no stranger to biding his time. Eternal torture was the only logical conclusion to his lonely life wrought with violence and bloodshed. Asterius, despite disagreeing with his divine punishment, accepted that at least he would no longer wait. In death everything stood still, even the air was stale and silent. Only punishment came and that strangely enough felt like a blessing.

He no longer had anything to wait for. Life after death was predictable; nobody ever slept and the Furies went about their business delivering the will of Hades on all who walked his domain.

Perhaps an eternity in Tartarus wasn't so bad from that angle.

Time was strange. It was a catalyst for awful events but every once in a while it carried rewards.

Thinking back, Asterius believed his wanted presence in Elysium alongside countless heroes would be a new and crueler form of punishment. Delegated to be a punching bag, a surprise to the crowd, spice in the arena. A terrible sight to behold once again. This was the resting place of heroes and he had always been the villain after all.

Asterius never expected kindness. Not from the man who slayed him and certainly not from the eager crowd that had come to watch. Perhaps friendships built after death were just as important as those he never got the chance to build during life.

Theseus was most certainly a character. Asterius had expected nothing more than endless beastly violence, but Theseus had given him a chance at humanity. Their bond grew stronger after every fight and soon enough they became an inseparable pair. No longer was Asterius faced with the tip of a spear, he was celebrated instead.

The rush of battle had created an unlikely camaraderie. He dared to think maybe something more than that.

What else was he supposed to believe when Theseus used grand words of affection regardless of company or the lack of it, when Theseus took a hit to protect Asterius despite his sturdier build, or when Thesues beamed a certain smile only ever towards Asterius as if it were their little secret.

So Asterius waited once again. This time he waited for something much softer than violence and sweeter than death though he would never overstep long enough to give it a name. He was patient when Theseus intertwined their pinkies and patient when he stood a little closer than necessary.

Asterius grew up lonely and friendless, he could not afford to make assumptions or misread any cues. Once again he spent his days waiting. 

Maybe heroes just had that effect on people. Theseus has always had a slew of adoring fans. Some who, despite being fellow shades, swoon at the sight of him. That didn't make sense, by this logic every hero was exactly like any other person. Asterius had his own legion of fans begging for his acknowledgement whenever they could. None of that made him a hero. Or Theseus specifically had that allure under all his pomp grandeur and heartfelt declarations.

He was overly confident and lacked a word filter, wasn't afraid of poking at things he shouldn't, and treated Asterius as an equal despite their past as enemies. 

"Asterius, my one and only!" Theseus never feared to announce when picking a partner for a skirmish. It was loud, unnecessary, and sort of endearing.

Strange. Asterius remembered it being irritating, not appealing. He recalls many of Theseus' actions being annoying like constantly chattering during a fight or making grand announcements that ultimately meant nothing. Now these actions felt warm, familiar, and welcoming even.

So he would wait. Patient as Theseus grasped both of his hands while declaring their eternal bond in front of the entire audience and their opponents, patient while Theseus cupped his face and ran fingers through his mane, patient as Theseus placed a chaste kiss on his snout without a word.

Waiting didn't feel that bad when actions spoke louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so like,, hi guys! I hope u liked my thingy <3


End file.
